Fox and The Beast
by XxYuiChanxX
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fairy Tale-esque AU. Based loosely off of "The Beauty and The Beast" Rated T for language and slightly suggestive scenes later on. Full summary inside.


_Kira was your average teenage girl. But, there were a few things about her that weren't quite so average. She isn't exactly human. But then again, almost everyone she knew wasn't human. She herself was a kitsune, a fox spirit capable of creating perfect illusions, transform into any person imaginable, as well as controlling fire, lightning and ice at will. She always thought of her best friend, Edo, to be human. After meeting him again after five years, she's confirmed without a doubt that Edo was not human. But then again, who is? After meeting him at the Academia, Kira thinks it to be funny to piss him off until she accidentally awakened a curse bestowed upon Edo, the caster of the curse being his father's murderer. The curse transformed Edo into a horrendous beast. The cure to this curse? For him to fall in love and have the feelings returned. In a race against time to save her former best friend, Kira is faced with a not-so-average love story._

**Chap. 1 - And So The Story Begins...**

Blank. Dead. Bored. Angry. Frustrated. Confused. All of these, dead not being literal, could describe Kira Takayanei in her current state. Her blue eyes darted to her clock; 12:50 PM. Just a few hours ago, Kira got herself banned from the pro leagues due to un-sportsman like conduct. She was banned for half a year with the "victim" of her misconduct being none other then Edo Phoenix himself. She clenched her teeth. He was such a jackass! She didn't know what happened between them; they had been such good friends when they were younger. They used to be closer then two peas in a pod.

Constant sleepovers at one house or the other; they were inseparable and life had been perfect. Even when Edo's dad had been cruelly murdered, they remained close. But, as time went on, Kira started to realize something had changed and it all started when DD took Edo under his wing and became his guardian. Edo and Kira became less and less close until eventually, Kira moved away. It wasn't her choice and had it been, she wouldn't have moved. Kira had moved away from Edo when she was ten, almost eleven, and he was eleven. Kira sighed. Since the two had re-connected, Edo had been nothing less then a bitch to her; to which Kira did not take lightly. As Kira was reminiscing, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kira, pack your bags." Her dad's voice rang from the other end of the line.

"Why?" Kira replied, curious on why her dad had said to pack her bags.

"I've spoken to Mr. Seto Kaiba," he started, "he's agreed to let you join Duel Academia."

Kira's jaw dropped. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now, come on. Your mother and I will be home soon. You'll be leaving just after dinner." He hung up.

Kira quickly got her clothes and other such similar things ready. A chance to go to Duel Academia without any cost? Of course she was going to take this offer up! As well, it would cure her of her boredom. As she lay her stuff on her bed, she noticed a slight change in the air. When she turned around to the source of the abnormality, she eased up when she saw the face of her familiar friend and duel spirit, Splendid Venus. Kira nodded and smiled at the spirit before turning around to look for her suitcase. As she looked her spirit watched over her. When Kira had found her suitcase and began to pack her things. Once everything had been packed, Venus had decided to speak up.

"Kira, aren't you forgetting something?"

Kira looked around her room. On one of her shelves, she spotted one of her prized possessions; a handmade Splendid Venus plush. It was only about a foot tall and was the first and last of it's kind. As mentioned before, Kira and Edo used to be really close, well, so were their parents. It had been Edo's mom who had made it for Kira's mom for Kira, when she found out that Kira's mom was pregnant. Edo's mom never got to see Kira receive her gift though. During giving birth to Edo, she passed away.

Kira glanced around the room before grabbing a few more things to pack in her bag. When she finished packing she plopped down on her bed.

"Hey, Venus?"

"Hmm?"

"How do think it'll be like on the island? Do you think we'll meet other people like us? Urm..Well, ones like me and spirits like you." Kira asked with a small smile. Venus just nodded.

"Ne, you could speak more you know..." Kira said with a small disappointed look on her face; though she didn't mean it in a literal manner, but more of a joking manner.

"I could, but I don't have much input on the matter." Her spirit replied.

"You're no fun~" Kira said as she stuck her tongue out.

As if almost on cue, her parents arrived home. Kira got up and ran to the door to greet them.

"Hi mom, Hi dad~" She said with a smile as her parents walked in with their work stuff in hand.

"Hi sweetie~" her mom said, "how was your day today?"

"Boring...but it's not my fault I was kicked out of the pros! It's Phoenix's fault! He asked for it!" Kira huffed. Her mom just sighed.

"I'm sure it's more then just that, honey. Now, if you please, there are some groceries in the back of the car. Could you please bring them in and put them away?" Kira nodded and went outside and got the groceries.

At around 6:00, dinner was ready. Kira sat down at the table as her mom served the food. After eating with her family, Kira went to her room to grab her stuff. She glanced the room one more time before reassuring herself she had everything and headed out of her room. During dinner, Kira had found out that her parents had been trying to get her into Duel Academia for quite some time. As she and her parents left the house to the car, Kira took one more look at her house, since this would be the last time she'd see it for a while. After putting her things in the car and getting in herself, her parents drove her to the docks where a boat would be waiting to bring Kira to the academia. The ride to the docks was mostly silent. When they had arrived, her dad helped with loading her bags onto the boat. Her mom was hugging her telling her all sorts of things you'd expect from a mom: be good, use your manners, etc., etc.,. When everything had been loaded onto the boat, her mom gave her one last hug before letting her dad have a hug and a couple of words before Kira left to board the boat.

"Promise us you'll be good?" Her dad asked. Kira smiled.

"Of course~! Love you, mom, dad!" Was the last thing she said before boarding the boat.

"We love you too!" And with that, Kira settled into the cabin of the boat as it started it's route to the island.


End file.
